Breaking Point
by Angel Raye
Summary: It's been a while since I put out a story but here it is. This series will focus on the Chibi Senshi as teens dealing with serious issues. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Ariel: Eating Disorders

Hello Minna! Sorry it has taken me so long to come out with another story but work has to be my top priority right now. I was working on another part of "Bonds" when I got stuck so I decided to work on a new series. Anyway Lady Venus gave me the idea that I should do a story on each of the Chibi Senshi as teens dealing with major issues. Each girl shall get her own part.  
I would like to thank Lady Venus for giving me this idea and I would like to thank Rebirth Saturn for giving me a title.  
This part will be Ariel's part. This will take place when she is thirteen. She will be suffering from eating disorders. If you or someone you know is suffering from an eating disorder seek help immediately. It's a dangerous disease. Please don't let it progress.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Breaking Point  
Part One: Ariel  
Issue: Eating Disorders  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel sighed as she pulled on her school uniform. She had stayed up late studying for the high school entrance exam again. While the rest of her class were fifteen or almost fifteen, Ariel had just turned thirteen two months ago. She couldn't believe she was going to be in high school in a few short months.  
"Ariel breakfast is ready," Amy's voice called from the kitchen.  
"Coming," Ariel called and she headed toward the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted her parents as she entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning," Amy smiled and kissed her daughter on the head.  
"Another late night Princess," Greg asked.  
"Yes," Ariel sighed. "Studying for those entrance exams."  
"Well your mother topped Japan in the entrance exams when she took them," Greg stated.  
"I know," Ariel sighed as Amy placed her breakfast in front of her.  
"Greg don't pressure her," Amy told him. "After all we know our Ariel will come out on top."  
"Of course she will," Greg replied with a proud smile. Ariel only gave him a weak smile in return. She knew she would come out on top. She always did. Many people told her she was a lot like her mother in many ways and Ariel was always glad to hear that. But she was always expected to be at the top. That put a lot of pressure on her. She felt she could never slack off and relax.  
"Do you think I'll find a boyfriend in high school," Ariel asked.  
"Nani," Greg sputtered into his coffee.   
"Sweetie you're only thirteen," Amy pointed out. "You've plenty of time."  
"My daughter isn't dating until she turns sixteen," Greg declared.  
"Dad," Ariel moaned. "I'll be in grade twelve then." She thought for a moment. "But will any boys find me pretty enough."  
"Ariel darling you are pretty," Amy assured her. "You're a very kawaii young girl."  
"Kawaii," Ariel muttered. She thought about the other girls who were also taking the entrance exam. Annika was an exotic beauty while Hope was an elegant beauty. Gloria was a very striking beauty too. Faith couldn't care less how she looked but when she did take time on her appearance she was also very attractive. Lately Ariel had been very concerned about how she looked.  
"Oh my look at the time," Amy gasped as she looked at her watch. "We need to get going."  
"Just a quick trip to the bathroom first," Ariel said as she got up from the table. She quickly ran into the bathroom. She closed the door and then turned on the sink full blast. She didn't want her parents to hear what she was doing. She had been keeping it a secret for the last two months.  
Ariel knelt down in front of the toilet. She carefully put two fingers down her throat and purged her breakfast. Once she was done she leaned up against the tub taking deep breaths. Her head felt like it was spinning. After catching her breath she stood up and went to the sink. Her eyes were watering and her face was red, the way she always looked after she purged. She rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands.  
"Come on Ariel it's time to go," Amy called through the door.  
"Coming Mom," Ariel replied. She quickly washed her face and then prepared to face another day.  
  
[Flashback] Two months earlier...  
  
Ariel was celebrating her thirteenth birthday with everyone else in the palace. As usual there was a palace party to celebrate. Everyone was making a big deal of this since she was the last of the children to turn thirteen. She still had another year to go before she would be upgraded to Cosmic Senshi but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that everyone still saw her as a baby.  
"Who can believe that kawaii little Ariel is now a teenager," Michiru cooed brushing her fingers through Ariel's short blue locks.  
"Seems like only yesterday when she would be snuggled into Amy's lap and charming us all with her babyish behaviors," Lita added.  
"I'm not a baby anymore," Ariel pointed out in annoyed voice. She had stopped her babyish behaviors by the time she was eight but the label stuck. She was still the baby.  
"Everyone knows that Darling," Amy assured her as she slipped an arm around Ariel's thin shoulders. "It's just that you're the youngest and no one wants to see you grow up."  
"I know," Ariel sighed. She looked over and saw her friends over by the dessert table. "I am going to join the others."  
"Have fun," Amy stated as she kissed Ariel on the cheek. Ariel dashed over to her friends.  
"Everyone cooing over you," Maggie asked as she handed Ariel some punch.  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "Did everyone make such a big deal when all of you became teenagers?"  
"Please," Annika rolled her eyes. "I didn't think Mama would ever stop crying."  
"And I got a speech on how I need to start being more feminine," Faith added.  
"And then there's the growth spurt," Madelyn sighed. She was fourteen now and had sprouted up this last year. But she was still very small and petite like Hotaru.  
"Growth spurt," Ariel exclaimed. "Mom told me I had already hit mine."  
"But not completely," Gloria laughed. "Now you will grow out."  
"Out," Ariel's eyes widened.  
"Of course," Gloria replied with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Once you have reached your full height then you have to be careful about what you eat. If you eat too much you'll get fat."  
"Fat," Ariel exclaimed.   
"Oh don't listen to her Ariel," Daisy told her. "You're nothing but skin and bones so you have nothing to worry about."  
"Right," Ariel murmured not convinced.  
"Now let's have some cake," Hope declared.  
"Right," everyone agreed and they went to get some cake. Ariel took a good-sized piece but Gloria's words rang in her head. She didn't want to get fat. As Ariel ate her cake an idea formed in her head. She had read it about it in a doctor's book of psychological disorders. Once she finished she went into the bathroom and stuck her fingers down her throat. Immediately the cake came back up. Satisfied Ariel saw that what she had read worked. She could stay thin and enjoy her favorite foods from time to time. Ariel went back to the party satisfied with her plan.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
That was two months ago. Since then Ariel had either been skipping meals or forcing herself to throw up after she ate. Now that she had started Ariel couldn't stop. Always having a high metabolism her weight dropped at a fast pace. Due to the fact that it was winter Ariel was able to hide under baggy clothes. There were times when she wanted to tell Amy but she couldn't.   
"I wonder what Mama made me for lunch today," Madelyn inquired as she peeked in her lunch bag on the way to school. "Oh good. Meat buns. I love those."  
"Mom probably packed me sandwiches again," Ariel murmured as she peeked in her own bag. She was right. Amy had packed sandwiches for her. Ariel really didn't care what Amy packed her for lunch. Her lunch always went to the same place.  
"Hey Ariel do you think our practice tests results will be posted today," Annika asked as she came up next to them. Ariel looked enviously at her. Annika, like her mother, was an exotic beauty. Her large violet eyes could melt anyone's heart and she was so petite in both height and weight. Delicate was the word to describe her.  
"Maybe," Ariel replied.  
"Oh you'll come out on top Ariel," Hope added. Ariel now gazed enviously at her. Hope was very elegant and graceful. She was tall and slim and had the perfect figure. "She's not short and dumpy like I am," Ariel thought bitterly.  
"Well I'll be near the bottom," Gloria joked. "But then Mom didn't like studying and she passed her high school entrance exams too." Ariel now gazed at Gloria. Even though she was a Cosmic Senshi and studying for the high school entrance exams, Gloria still found time to be on the volleyball team. Her figure was so shapely. How Ariel would kill to have her figure.  
"Ariel are you all right," Faith asked. "You look like you're not getting any sleep."   
Ariel looked at Faith next. The most athletic one of the group, her figure was perfect. "I'm fine," Ariel replied. "I guess I am just studying too hard."  
"We all are," Annika sighed. "Come on. We're going to be late." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed toward school. Once they got there everyone headed to their classes. Ariel stopped at the trashcan and threw her lunch away. She did that everyday and then went to the library for lunch. Everyone believed that she ate while she was studying. They didn't need to know. Ariel was determined that she wasn't going to be found out.  
  
Once they returned to the palace that afternoon Ariel and Madelyn headed up to the doctor's wing to see their mothers. Amy was in her office going over some paperwork. "Hi Mom," Ariel greeted her.  
"Hi Darling," Amy smiled at her daughter and held out her arms. Ariel went into them. Amy frowned as she felt her daughter's bones. Was she losing weight? "How was school today?"  
"It was okay," Ariel replied. "I came out top in the last practice exam."  
"Good for you," Amy cried ecstatically as she hugged her daughter again. "We'll celebrate with your father tonight. Won't that be fun?"  
"I would like that," Ariel stated with false enthusiasm. Celebrations usually meant food. "We don't have a study session today right?"  
"Right Darling," Amy replied. "I have appointments all afternoon today so you girls are free to study on your own. Why don't you go back to our quarters and have a snack? I'll be there in a couple of hours."  
"All right Mom," Ariel stated as she picked her book bag up. "I guess I am kind of hungry."  
"I'll see you in a while," Amy called as Ariel left. Frowning Amy pulled out her daughter's file and checked the weight from her last physical. She had always been underweight but her last physical showed that it wasn't a problem. "Maybe I'm just being overly concerned," Amy thought as she put the file away. She got back to work but the nagging feeling in the back of her head stayed.  
  
Moonbeam was out so Ariel had the quarters to herself. She was glad. She couldn't do what she wanted when there were others around. Ariel went into the kitchen. There was ice cream in the freezer, cake in the refrigerator and cookies in the cabinet. Ariel helped herself to a huge piece of cake, several large scoops of ice cream and about a dozen cookies. She ate it quickly, shoving all of it into her mouth at a rapid pace. Once done Ariel, clutching her stomach went to the bathroom. She shoved her fingers down her throat and the food came back up. Feeling dizzy Ariel propped herself against the wall to recover from the purge. The room was spinning. "It will pass in a moment," Ariel thought. "It always does."  
"Ariel," Moonbeam's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you all right in there?"  
"I'm fine," Ariel hastily replied as she stood up. She quickly rinsed out her mouth. Then putting on a false smile she opened the door. "When did you get home?"  
"A few minutes ago," Moonbeam told her. "Are you all right? I thought I heard you throw up."  
"Oh that," Ariel said nonchalantly. "I guess I just had something that didn't agree with me. I'm all right."  
"Are you sure," Moonbeam asked. He jumped up on Ariel's shoulder. "You know you can always talk to me Ariel. I've been here for you the last seven years. I'd like to think that you could tell me anything."  
"I can," Ariel replied. "I'm fine."  
"Very well," Moonbeam sighed unconvinced. He hopped down off of Ariel's shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk to Stardust about something."  
"See you," Ariel called. Once Moonbeam was gone Ariel retreated into the bathroom again. She peeled off her clothes and stood on the scale. Amy told her that she had about another year of growth left. She was about five feet tall right now, same height as Annika. Ariel stood on the scale. "Sixty-five pounds," Ariel thought. "Still need to lose more." Deciding it was time for a workout Ariel pulled on her sweats and headed down toward the palace gym. A good workout would shed some pounds.  
  
Gloria was not surprised to see Ariel working out in the gym when she got there to practice her volleyball serves. Ariel had become a regular in the gym these last couple of months. "Aren't you hot in those sweats," Gloria asked as she walked over to the volleyball net.  
"No," Ariel replied between pants.  
"I think you should take a break," Gloria stated as she spiked a ball over the net. "You look like you're about to collapse."  
"I'm fine," Ariel snapped angrily.  
"If you say so," Gloria muttered. "What a grouch." Ariel had been so cranky lately. Being thirteen didn't affect anyone else in this way.  
Ariel kept working out on the treadmill. Gloria was right. Ariel did feel like she was going to collapse but she hadn't been doing this for long enough yet. "I've got to keep going," Ariel coaxed herself. "I've got to lose some more weight." Ariel kept going faster and faster. Everything else was a blur but she didn't care. She had to lose weight. Her leg felt like jelly and her chest was hurting but that didn't stop her. All she cared about was losing weight.  
Suddenly her legs gave out from under her. Ariel went down with a loud crash and flew off the treadmill. "Ariel," Gloria dashed over and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right? That was some wipeout."  
"I'm okay," Ariel gasped. "I guess I overdid it."  
"You are sweating buckets and shaking like a leaf," Gloria exclaimed as she helped Ariel over to the bench. She handed Ariel a towel. "Maybe I should get your mother."  
"No I'm fine," Ariel told her quickly. "Mom doesn't need to know."  
"Are you sure," Gloria asked in a concerned voice.   
"I'm fine," Ariel assured her. "I'll just go and get some rest."  
"All right," Gloria agreed reluctantly. She watched as Ariel staggered out of the gym. Then she continued to practice spiking balls. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was more to this situation then Ariel just overdoing it.  
  
Ariel was busy studying when Amy came into her room. "Are you all right Darling," she asked in concern. "Gloria told me that you collapsed in the gym."  
"Bigmouth," Ariel angrily thought. She turned to Amy. "I'm fine Mom," she stated. "I just overdid it."  
"Gloria also said you were shaking like a leaf and sweating," Amy pointed out. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
"I'm fine," Ariel angrily repeated. "So I had a wipeout. Why does everybody have to make such a big deal of this?"  
"Because they care," Amy coolly stated. "Watch your tone with me young lady. You know I don't like be spoken to in that tone."  
"Sorry Mom," Ariel muttered. "I guess I'm just tired."  
"Sweetie is there something bothering you," Amy asked as she sat down on the bed. "I get this feeling that you are worrying about something."  
"I'm all right," Ariel tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice.  
"Well if you need to talk you know you can come to me," Amy told her. She gave Ariel a wistful look.  
"Nani," Ariel asked.  
"I was just thinking about the days when you were a little girl," Amy replied. "Whenever you were upset all I had to do was hold you on my lap and rock you in the rocking chair. I miss those days sometimes."  
Ariel gave a weak smile. She didn't want to admit it but she also missed those days. There were times when she wanted to just curl up on her mother's lap and be rocked like she did when she was little. But she was too old for that now. The rocking chair was in the office now. It had been there since Ariel was ten.  
Amy kissed her on the head. "Be ready for dinner at six," she told her. "We're eating in the palace dining room, tonight."  
"Okay Mom," Ariel replied. She began to think of how she could avoid eating dinner.  
  
Fortunately most of the conversation at dinner focused on either Daisy and her latest boyfriend or Hope's next violin recital so Ariel had no problem slipping her food into her napkin. Watching everyone carefully Ariel would make it look like she was taking a bite and then drop the food into her napkin. "I'm at getting really good at this," Ariel thought. "No one will ever find out."  
"Finished Sweetie," Amy asked when she saw Ariel's empty plate. "Would you like some more?"  
"No thank you Mom," Ariel replied. "I've had enough."  
"I think most of us have," Raye stated.  
"Shall we adjourn into the living room," Serenity asked. Everyone agreed and they left the table. Ariel fell behind. Once everyone was gone she went into the bathroom and dropped the food in the toilet. Satisfied she left the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gloria standing outside the door.  
"I may not be as smart as you but I figured out what you've been up too," Gloria stated.  
"What are you talking about," Ariel asked crossly.  
"You collapsed during your workout today and you were hiding your food in your napkin," Gloria replied. "You never have lunch with us anymore which tells me that you are throwing yours away. You also disappear into the bathroom after you have eaten. I read about this in health class last year. You're either starving or making yourself throw up right? Or maybe you're doing both."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Ariel said in a defensive voice. "Besides it's none of your business."  
"It is so my business," Gloria pointed out. "I'm the commander of the Cosmic Senshi and I want my teammates to be healthy and strong."  
"Please Gloria," Ariel pleaded. "Don't tell anyone."  
Gloria narrowed her eyes. "I'll keep my mouth shut on one condition," she said. "That you stop doing what you're doing. You do that and I won't utter a word."  
Ariel glared at Gloria. "I can lie," she thought. "All right," she agreed. "I'll stop."  
"Promise," Gloria asked.  
"Promise," Ariel replied crossing her fingers behind her back. Satisfied Gloria walked away. "I'll have to be more careful with her around."  
  
Over the next several weeks Ariel was careful when she was around Gloria. With her high IQ she was able to pull the wool over Gloria's eyes. Ariel continued to weigh herself everyday and was satisfied that she had lost another ten pounds. "I've got to keep going," she thought as she stood in the mirror wearing only her bra and underwear.  
A knock at the door sounded and Amy came in. "Ariel," she began and then gasped when she saw her emaciated daughter. Ariel's hipbones were sticking out and her rib cage was clearly defined. Her arms and legs looked like sticks. Amy choked and covered her mouth with her hands, tears filling her eyes.  
What is it Mom," asked Ariel.  
"Ariel," Amy gasped. "What have you done to yourself?"  
"Amy what's going on," Michiru came in. Ariel suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet with her mentor today. Michiru's eyes swung over and she too gave a gasp when she saw Ariel. "Kami-sama," she cried out. "You are way too thin."  
"What's the big deal," Ariel cried. "So I've lost weight. Can't you see how fat I am?"  
"Ariel," Amy choked but then couldn't get any further. Shock and grief just overwhelmed her.  
Seeing how upset Amy was Michiru took over. She walked over to Ariel and saw the scale nearby. Without a word she steered Ariel over to the scale and put her on it. She looked down and was horrified. "Fifty-five pounds," she exclaimed.  
"Ariel no," Amy gasped. She heard the door to their quarters open and she ran to them. Greg had just gotten home. "Greg," cried Amy as she flung herself into his arms.  
"What is it Amy," Greg asked in alarm.  
"It's Ariel," Amy sobbed. "She's skin and bone. There's hardly anything left of her."  
"Slow down Amy," Greg told her. "What is going on?"  
"This," Michiru announced as she came into the room with Ariel. Ariel was now dressed in a dress she had worn three months ago. It had fitted her perfectly then. But now it hung on her like a tent. Greg could clearly see how much weight his daughter had lost.  
"Ariel," he gasped. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom," Ariel choked later on. Amy was in the middle of giving her a physical. She had completely diagnosed her as anorexic and bulimic. Right now she was checking her over to make sure that everything was working normally. Hotaru was also there helping her out. "Once I got started I couldn't stop. There were times when I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."  
"All those times you disappeared into the bathroom after you ate and I never caught on," Amy murmured sadly. "How could I have not noticed?"  
"Mom I don't know if I can stop," Ariel admitted softly.  
"You will be able too with the proper help," Amy stated.  
"What kind of help," Ariel asked nervously.  
"Ariel," Hotaru stepped forward seeing that Amy was overcome with emotion. "You're a very sick young lady. This could kill you. A lot of young girls have tried to beat this on their own and failed. But your mother is a doctor and you will get the help you need."  
"What kind of help," Ariel asked again.  
"I'm going to have to keep you here in the hospital," Amy stated.   
"Nani," Ariel wailed. "Mom I don't want to stay here."  
"I'm sorry Darling," Amy told her. "But you are dangerously thin. I am going to have to put you on IV's to help you gain weight. While you are here we will work on finding out what was the root of all this."  
"How long will I have to stay," Ariel asked helplessly. She knew that Amy would not change her mind about keeping her here.  
"Until you've gained some weight," Amy replied. She pulled her daughter into her arms. "I love you so much Darling. I won't lose you. We'll get you better. I promise."  
  
"She's what," Madelyn shrieked in anguish. Hotaru had gathered all of the Cosmic Senshi together to tell them about Ariel.  
"She's anorexic and bulimic," Hotaru replied. "She's a very sick girl right now. Amy will be keeping her in the hospital for right now to help her gain weight."  
"Poor Ariel," Annika whispered softly. She knew what it was like to be kept in the hospital.  
"I should have told her mother," Gloria sighed. "But Ariel promised me that she would stop what she was doing."  
"One thing you will learn is that people with a disease like Ariel has will make any promise to keep people from pestering them," Hotaru told her. "Your intentions were good but they didn't work."  
"Is there anything we can do," Maggie asked.  
"Just be her friend," Hotaru replied. "She's going to need all of you right now to support her."  
"You can count on us," Daisy promised and the others agreed.  
  
The next several weeks were unbearable for Ariel. Amy kept her on IV's to feed her but also had her eating regular food as part of the weight gaining process. She wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom on her own for fear that she might purge. The bright spots of her day were when the other girls would come to see her. Everyday Ariel talked with Amy about what had been going on. "I'm not as pretty as Annika or Hope," Ariel told her mother one day. "The boys do not go after girls with brains. They go after girls who are pretty."  
"It may seem like that to you now Darling," Amy told her. "But your father loved me for who I was and one day you will find someone who will love you for who you are."  
"It's not just that," Ariel sighed. "But this entrance exam too. I know I will be on the top but do you know how many hate me because I am two years younger then them and topping them in exams?"  
"I understand," Amy replied. "I may not have skipped two grades but I was hated for my brains. If it hadn't been for the queen and the rest of the Senshi I would have led a very lonely adolescence."  
"I feel that way about the Cosmic Senshi," Ariel murmured. She looked at her mother, "So you do understand?"  
"Of course I do," Amy assured her. She cupped Ariel's face in her hand. "You are a very pretty girl. One day you will see that. The most important thing is that you believe it."  
"I'll try Mom," Ariel whispered.  
"We'll work through this together Ariel," Amy told her as she hugged her daughter close. "I promise."  
  
A couple of months later the high school entrance exams were over with. It was a beautiful spring day. Madelyn was the only one left to take the entrance exams so she was already beginning to study. "Ariel," Annika cried as she dashed over with the exam scores in her hand. "You topped number one in Japan."  
"I knew she would," Hope crowed.  
Ariel smiled. She was still thin but not emaciated like before. Her mother kept her on a strict food plan to get her back up to ideal weight. Ariel followed it but not without the occasional slip. Amy helped her to get in touch with her feelings whenever she did have a slip. Ariel still had a long way to go but she worked on her recovery the best she could. "Are you happy Ariel," Madelyn asked as she put an arm around her best friend.  
"Yes I am," Ariel replied. "I feel better too."  
"I'm just glad you are getting better," Madelyn stated. "I would have hated it if you had died."  
"I'm glad I am getting better too," Ariel agreed. "Very glad."  
  
End of part one. 


	2. Maggie: Depression

Hello Minna! Here is part two of "Breaking Point." Sorry it has taken so long  
but I have had a crisis to deal with and am still dealing with it. I'm afraid  
that I have many other priorities to take care of now so my stories are only  
going to be worked on when I have time. Please be patient.  
I forgot in the last part to thank Starlight Angel for helping me think of the  
issues each of the girls would deal with. The two of us brainstormed which girl  
would deal with which issue. So thank you Starlight Angel.  
This part will be Maggie's part. This will take place when she is fourteen.   
She will be suffering from depression. Depression is a medical condition that  
does not need to be ignored. If you or someone you know is depressed then  
please seek counseling.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at  
www.chibiscout.com   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the  
Chibi Senshi.   
  
Breaking Point  
Part Two: Maggie  
Issue: Depression  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Maggie quietly poked at the food on her plate and listened to the chatter around  
her. It was a night when everyone had dinner in the big dining hall. All of  
the Senshi were there with the exception of one, Maggie's mother Setsuna. As  
usual Setsuna was at her post. Maggie found herself missing her mother more  
then usual lately.  
At fourteen Maggie was tall like her mother. She was now in the eighth grade.   
In a few short months she and Daisy would both start studying for the high  
school entrance exam. Maggie wasn't worried about that. She had good brains  
and good study habits. Lita commented that she was a good influence on Daisy  
whose study habits improved this last year.   
Daisy was also tall like her mother. She was also like her mother in the sense  
that she was boy crazy. Any good-looking guy whom walked by had Daisy's heart  
pumping. It usually amused Maggie to no end.  
She glanced around the table at the other girls. Maggie and Daisy were now  
Cosmic Senshi like Rini but the rest of the girls were still Chibi Senshi. All  
the other girls with the exception of Madelyn were in the sixth grade. Madelyn  
was still in the fifth. She had just turned eleven and still very petite.   
Ariel was going to be ten in a few weeks. She was also small and still very  
kawaii. However, the babyish behaviors were now gone. Annika was going to be  
twelve in a several months. She was still very shy, sweet and sensitive. She  
was very petite and had her mother's exotic beauty. Maggie envied her closeness  
to her mother. Hope and Faith were almost twelve as well. Hope was quite the  
artist and musician while Faith was still an athlete. Both were growing quickly  
and weren't that much shorter than Maggie and Daisy. Finally Gloria who was now  
twelve was still a prankster who irritated the others at times. But her large  
heart was evident. Rini was eighteen and in the twelfth grade. Like her mother  
she had a large caring heart. She was trying to decide what college to go to.   
Maggie glanced at all of them. ["They are so lucky,"] she thought. ["Their  
mothers are always with them."]  
"You're very quiet tonight," Lita commented to Maggie. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Maggie told her mentor. "I guess I'm just tired."  
"You've been very quiet the last several days," Lita observed. "Is there  
something on your mind?"  
"I guess it's just the thought of the entrance exams we're going to have to  
start studying for in a few months," Maggie replied.  
Lita placed a hand on Maggie's cheek and smiled. She leaned over and kissed the  
girl on the forehead. "Let me know if I can do anything for you. I still  
regard you as a second daughter."  
"Thank you Lita," Maggie forced a smile on her face. She couldn't tell Lita  
what was wrong. She wouldn't understand. No one would.  
  
After dinner everyone headed back to his or her quarters. Gary had night duty  
in the control room that evening so Maggie came home to empty quarters. That  
made things even worse. When she was a little girl Maggie would spend the night  
at Lita's but now that she was older she would spend the night alone with the  
promise to call Lita if she needed anything. Maggie locked the door to her  
quarters which seemed so much emptier then usual. When she was younger Gary  
didn't have as many night duties in the control room so that he could be there  
for his daughter. Once Maggie turned thirteen Gary had asked her if it would be  
okay for him to have more night duties. Maggie had told him yes thinking how  
exciting it would be to stay on her own. At first it had been fun and Maggie  
had enjoyed it. But as time went on Maggie found herself feeling more and more  
lonely. She didn't want to call Lita because she didn't want anyone to think  
she couldn't handle it. Sure the other girls' fathers had night duty too but  
they all had their mothers. Setsuna was off at the Gates of Time. Maggie  
always missed her mother but lately she missed her so much it hurt. She  
wandered into her room and sat down on the bed. Tears began to fall down her  
face. Burying her face into her pillow Maggie cried hysterically. This was  
becoming a nightly thing. Maggie was convinced that she now rivaled Annika in  
the constant crying. The only difference was that Annika cried openly while  
Maggie did it privately.  
A knock at the door pulled Maggie out of her wave of self-pity. Quickly  
swallowing her sobs and wiping her eyes she walked to the door. "Who is it,"  
Maggie called through the door.  
"It's me Maggie," Lita's voice called back. "May I come in?" Maggie unlocked  
the door and let her in. "Are you all right," Lita asked in concern.  
"I'm fine," Maggie replied with a fixed smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"  
"Maternal instinct," Lita told her. "You may not be my daughter but I love you  
as if you were. I developed this maternal instinct with you many years ago."   
She looked closely at the young girl in front of her. "There isn't anything  
bothering you is there?"  
How Maggie longed to throw herself into Lita's arms and cry. How she longed to  
yell out, "Everything is bothering me. All I want to do is cry and I can't stop  
it." But Maggie just smiled again. "I really okay Lita. Honest."  
"Okay," Lita sighed only half believing the girl. She gave Maggie a kiss.   
"Holler if you need me."   
"I will," Maggie promised. She saw Lita out and as soon as the door was closed  
Maggie began to cry again. Why couldn't she tell Lita or anyone the truth?  
  
The next day when the dismissal bell rang at school Maggie as usual headed  
toward her locker to change her shoes. It had been a long day and she was ready  
to get home.  
"Maggie," Daisy came running up. With her were two classmates, Ginko and Juri.   
"Ginko and Juri invited us to get some ice cream. Would you like too?"  
"No thank you," Maggie murmured. "But you go ahead."  
"Come on Maggie," Juri urged as she flipped back her dark violet tresses. "We  
won't be long if you're worried about getting all that homework done."  
"Besides you need to have fun," Ginko added as she ran her fingers through her  
short dark brown hair.  
"I really don't feel like it today," Maggie firmly stated. "I really just want  
to get home."  
"Okay," Juri shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Daisy."  
"I'll be there in a minute," Daisy told them.   
"We'll wait outside," Ginko told her and the two girls left.  
Daisy turned to Maggie," What is with you? You never want to do anything  
anymore."  
"I'm sorry Daisy," Maggie replied. "I just don't feel like going out right  
now."  
"You never do," Daisy sighed. She turned toward the door. "I'll see you later.   
If you change your mind then come join us."  
"I will," Maggie told her. She watched as Daisy left and then finished changing  
her shoes. She didn't understand why she didn't want to do anything fun  
anymore. Would anyone understand?  
  
"Maggie I'm home," Gary called as he entered their quarters. He had just  
finished working twenty-four straight hours in the control room and was just  
exhausted. He was ready for a cup of tea and bed. He waited a minute,  
expecting Maggie to greet him but she didn't show. "Maggie," he called again.   
There was still no answer. Puzzled Gary went to Maggie's room and gently  
knocked on the door. No one replied. ["Is she asleep,"] Gary wondered as he  
opened the door. The room was dark because the curtains were closed and the  
lights were out. Thinking at first that Maggie wasn't home Gary started to  
withdraw from the room when he caught sight of his daughter's silhouette near  
the window. Gary turned the lights on. Maggie was sitting in a chair by the  
window holding a stuffed bear. "Maggie," he exclaimed.  
"Papa," Maggie jerked her head up in surprise.  
"Why didn't you answer," Gary asked in concern.  
"I didn't hear you," Maggie replied. This was the truth since she was so lost  
in her own thoughts.  
"Is everything all right," Gary asked. This was so unlike his daughter. "I  
know I have been very busy these last few weeks but I still want to be here for  
you."  
"I'm fine Papa," Maggie hastily replied. Inwardly she added, ["I really want  
Mom."]  
"Are you sure," Gary persisted. He studied his daughter's face. Her purple  
eyes seemed to have lost some of their spark. "You don't look right."  
"I'm just tired," Maggie fibbed. She gave a small laugh. "I guess I am just  
studying too hard."  
"Well take it easy," Gary told her, still not convinced. He made a mental note  
in his mind to talk to either Lita or Amy about this when he had a chance. "I  
am going to get some sleep. Wake me if you need me."  
"I will Papa," Maggie told him. Once Gary was gone, she let the tears roll down  
her face again. Why couldn't she tell anyone what was wrong?  
  
Sighing in exasperation Daisy headed down to the palace living room where  
Annika, Gloria and the twins were waiting. Although Daisy often stated she  
didn't have time to hang out with elementary school kids anymore, the other  
girls knew she was just all talk. Hope came up with the idea to spend their  
Sunday afternoon going shopping. They decided to ask Daisy and Maggie to come  
along. Daisy had gone to get Maggie and found much to her annoyance she hadn't  
gotten out of bed yet even though it was after lunch. Daisy tried to persuade  
her to join them but Maggie only gave excuses like the ones she had been giving  
lately. Daisy finally gave up and just left. If Maggie wanted to give up her  
afternoon then fine but Daisy was going to enjoy hers.  
"What's up," asked Faith as Daisy came into the room.  
"Where's Maggie," Gloria asked. "I thought you were going to get her."  
"She doesn't want to come," Daisy sighed as she flopped down on the couch next  
to Annika.   
"She never wants to come with us anymore," Hope flatly stated.  
"I know," Annika's soft voice added. "What is with her?"  
Daisy sighed. She didn't like to complain about her best friend but she felt  
she had to tell someone. "I don't know what's wrong with her," she admitted.   
"All she does is mope nowadays. She's no fun anymore."  
"I sense some pain in her when I am with her now," Annika softly whispered as  
she threaded her fingers through her long violet tresses.  
"What kind of pain," Daisy asked.  
"I'm not sure," Annika replied in her gentle voice. She looked at Daisy. "I'm  
not even twelve yet. I can't pinpoint someone else's pain."  
"What's going on," Lita asked as she and Mina came into the living room.  
"We thought you girls were going shopping," Mina added.  
"We couldn't persuade Maggie to come with us," Daisy explained. She looked up  
at her mother. "Mom, all Maggie ever does is mope around now. She never wants  
to do anything. Annika said that she is sensing some pain in her now but she  
doesn't know what."  
Lita glanced at Annika who was blushing shyly and trying to look as  
inconspicuous as possible. Knowing that Annika still hated to be in the center  
of attention Lita decided not to put her on the spot. She turned back to her  
daughter. "Do you think there is something very wrong with her," she asked.  
"Mom I don't know," Daisy sighed. "All I know is that she isn't fun anymore. I  
feel like I've lost my best friend."  
Lita frowned. She hadn't shared this with Daisy yet but she too had been very  
concerned about Maggie lately. Although Maggie kept saying she was fine, Lita  
wasn't fooled. The girl was distressed about something. Not wanting to worry  
Daisy, she smiled at her daughter, "I'll look into this for you. You just go on  
with the others and have a good time."  
"Okay Mom," Daisy replied. She and the other girls said goodbye and left.   
Mina turned to Lita. "I was going to wait and discuss this with Setsuna but she  
is dealing with some kind of flux in the Time Portal and isn't available," she  
stated. "But since you're Maggie's mentor maybe I can discuss this with you."  
"Problem," Lita asked in concern.  
"Yes," Mina sighed. "I've noticed it in the last couple of training sessions.   
Out of all the girls, Maggie has always been one of the better ones at training.   
She does what she is supposed to do and is very alert."  
"But," Lita prodded as Mina hesitated.  
"Lately she just doesn't seem to care," Mina replied. "I've caught her not  
paying attention and she has gotten injured a couple of times as a result. She  
hasn't been seriously injured but she doesn't seem to be concerned about her  
safety anymore."  
"Do you think she is a danger to herself," Lita asked in a worried voice.  
"Not only to herself but to the others," Mina stated. "The other day she was  
training with Madelyn. The youma caught Madelyn but Maggie was very careless  
with her attacks and was unable to save both of them. If she doesn't pull  
herself together I'll have no choice but to suspend her."  
"I see," Lita murmured. "Well I'll go and have a talk with her. Maybe she has  
the high school entrance exams on her mind. She will be taking those next  
year."  
"Let's hope it's that," Mina sighed. "But this is very unlike Maggie and if she  
is in trouble we need to help her."  
"I agree," Lita said. With that she took off to talk to Maggie. On her way she  
ran into Gary.  
"Oh Lita," he stated. "I was just on my way to find you."  
"I was just on my way to see Maggie," Lita told him.  
"That's who I wanted to talk to you about," Gary replied. "I'm worried about  
her."  
"So are a lot of other people," Lita sighed. "What's going on?"  
"I know I should go to Setsuna but with this flux in the time stream I can't get  
to her," Gary sighed. He explained what had happened last night. "It's not  
like her to be so distant with me. She hasn't even gotten out of bed yet today.   
Maggie has always been a morning person. She won't talk to about what is  
bothering her. I'm her father and I know something is bothering her."  
"How has her mood been," Lita asked remembering the other night when she had  
stopped in to see Maggie. The girl had put on an act of being okay but Lita had  
had the suspicion that Maggie had been crying.  
"Actually now that you mention it she seems to be very down," Gary frowned as he  
remembered his daughter's demeanor lately.  
"I'll go talk to her," Lita stated. "Let see what I can do."  
"Thank you," Gary heaved a breath of relief. "I know she'll talk to you."  
["Don't count on it,"] Lita thought as she headed toward the Senshi living  
quarters. Maggie had been shutting her out too.  
  
Maggie lay in her bed gazing at the ceiling. It was afternoon but she had no  
desire to get out of bed. Daisy had left irritated with her because she  
wouldn't get up and go shopping with the girls. ["What is wrong with me,"]  
Maggie asked herself. ["I have a good home and a family who loves me. I have  
good friends. Why can't I be happy? Why am I so sad all the time?"] Maggie  
buried her face in her pillow. She knew she should have gotten up ages ago but  
she didn't want too. ["Nothing is fun anymore,"] Maggie told herself. She was  
so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the main door to her  
quarters open.  
Lita walked into the room. "Not out of bed yet," Lita commented.  
"No," Maggie murmured. Lita turned the light on. "Turn that off," Maggie  
protested. "I want it dark."  
"Sorry but I would like to see you while I am talking to you," Lita pointed out.   
She looked around Maggie's bedroom. Maggie was usually very neat but right now  
it looked like a cyclone had gone through the room. Clothes, books and other  
items were scattered all over the place. She then took a close look at Maggie.   
Her usually neat hair was in tangles and her eyes were bloodshot. Lita could  
tell the girl had been crying. "What's going on," she asked.  
"Nothing," Maggie snapped. "Why does everyone have to ask me that? I'm fine."  
"No you're not," Lita calmly pointed out. "Everyone is worried about you. You  
never want to do anything with your friends anymore and you look like you've  
been crying. Now what is going on?"  
"No one would understand," Maggie shouted sitting up. "I try to think that my  
life is good but I am always so down and I can't cheer up. All I do is cry all  
the time. I don't want to do anything and I feel so lonely all the time, even  
when I am with other people."  
Lita sat down on the bed and cupped Maggie's face in her hand. "How long have  
you felt like this," she asked gently.  
"A while," Maggie choked as tears began to run down her face. "And I don't know  
why. I feel so alone through all of this."  
Lita pulled Maggie into her arms. "You're not alone," she soothed. "I'm here  
and so is everyone else. We'll get you through this."  
"It's not fair Lita," Maggie cried as she buried her face in Lita's shoulder.   
"Everyone else has their mother all the time. Why can't I have mine all the  
time too? Why did I have to be born to the Guardian of Time?"  
"Is that one of the things that is upsetting you," Lita asked. "But your mother  
has always been the Guardian of Time."  
"I know," Maggie sobbed. "But now there are things I need to talk about that I  
can't talk about with Papa."  
Lita understood. She lost both of her parents at a very young age and was  
living alone by the time she was Maggie's age. There had been many times she  
had wished her mother had been around to talk too. She cupped Maggie's face in  
her hands and looked into the purple eyes. "I'll help you," she stated. "But  
you have to be willing to help yourself too. The first thing you need to do is  
to get out of this self-pity. Then you and I are going to go and see Amy."  
"Amy," Maggie sighed. "But why?"  
  
"Depression," Gary exclaimed. "But how can Maggie be depressed? She has two  
parents who love her."  
"It's not uncommon for an adolescent girl to be suffering from depression," Amy  
told him. "Maggie has the usual teen pressures plus she's a Sailor Senshi and  
her mother isn't always available. All of this will pile up causing the  
depression."  
"What can we do about it," Gary asked in a worried voice.  
"I've prescribed some medication for her and have scheduled some times for her  
to come with me," Amy replied. "In the meantime you need to make yourself more  
available to her. She needs her parents right now."  
"What about Setsuna," Gary asked. "Maggie needs her more then she needs me."  
"And I will be there for her," another voice stated. Gary and Amy turned and  
saw Setsuna had come into the office.  
"Setsuna," Gary jumped up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I've managed to fix the flux in the time stream," Setsuna replied. "Once I did  
that I was able to sense something going on with Maggie. I ran into Lita on my  
way over here and she told me what was going on."  
"She'll be glad to see you," Amy stated. "What about your post?"  
"It will do fine without me for now," Setsuna told her. "Right now my daughter  
needs me more then my post."  
"Then let's go see her," Gary exclaimed. "I believe you have her in one of your  
rooms Amy."  
"I'll take you to her," Amy said. She led Gary and Setsuna back to one of the  
small waiting rooms. Maggie was sitting in one of the chairs just staring ahead  
into space.  
"Maggie," Setsuna called softly. Maggie snapped out of her reverie and turned  
toward her mother.  
"Mom," she gasped. "Is it really you? Are you really here to see me?"  
"I am Darling," Setsuna replied. "I've fixed the problem in the time stream and  
I came to be with you."  
"Mom," Maggie cried as she flung herself into her mother's arms. She began to  
cry all over again. "I've been do depressed Mom and I felt so alone."  
"Well you're not alone," Setsuna soothed. "I'm here and we are going to get you  
through this. I promise."  
  
A few months later...  
  
"Hurrah," Daisy cheered as school let out. "No school for a whole month."  
"And when we go back in April we'll be in grade nine," Maggie added cheerfully  
as she changed her shoes.  
"Can you believe that in April all of us except Madelyn and Rini will be in  
Junior High," Daisy sighed.  
"Only for one year," Maggie reminded her. "Besides we'll be studying for the  
high school entrance exam and going to cram school."  
"Ugh did you have to remind me of that," Daisy grimaced as she playfully swiped  
at her best friend.  
"Don't worry," Maggie told her smoothly. "You'll pass if you can keep your mind  
off of boys for two seconds."  
"Why you," Daisy shrieked as she chased a giggling Maggie out the door.   
Setsuna and Lita were both waiting for them outside the school. They had  
arranged to take the girls out to Lita's restaurant as a last day of eighth  
grade treat. Everyone was looking forward to it. "I am so glad to see Maggie  
happy again," Lita stated. "She had me very worried."  
"She had everyone worried," Setsuna added. Although she was still at her post a  
lot there weren't any problems so Maggie was able to visit her mother when she  
wanted too. Always cooperative Maggie was open and honest with Amy whenever she  
talked to her. The medication helped too. Although Maggie was doing much  
better Amy kept her on the medication. In her opinion it would help Maggie get  
through the next year with the entrance exams. Setsuna and Gary agreed. Maggie  
was doing very well and they wanted to keep it up.  
"Hi Mom," Daisy called as she and Maggie dashed over to them.  
"Are we ready," Lita asked.  
"We sure are," Maggie replied as she linked her arm in Setsuna's. Lita drove  
them to the restaurant. On the way over Maggie and Daisy talked to each other.  
"If Mom hadn't taken you to Amy that time you wouldn't want to be coming with  
us," Daisy told her. "I'm glad you're better. You are more fun like this."  
"Thanks I think," Maggie giggled. She herself was glad to be laughing instead  
of crying now. As far as she was concerned a huge weight had been taken off her  
shoulders and it was going to stay off. ["I may be immortal,"] Maggie thought.   
["But I want to be happy for eternity, not depressed."] Giggling she and Daisy  
laughed about some of the antics that went on in school that day and in general  
just enjoyed life.  
  
End of part two. 


	3. Annika: Suicide

Hello Minna! Here is part three of "Breaking Point" finally. Things are starting to pick for me again so I am in the mood the write. Thank you for your patience.   
  
However I feel I must let you know that after I write this series I will be retiring from the Chibi Senshi. If I have learned anything these last few months it was to sort out my priorities. My church, my work and my friends and family have to come first now, particularly my church and church friends whom have helped me through these last difficult months. I may still write an occasional short story about the Chibi Senshi but there won't be any more long series. For all of you who write Chibi Senshi stories then please keep on writing them. I enjoy receiving them and it will be a way to keep them alive. The website will still be running too so please continue to send your artwork. I will still be drawing some pictures for the site myself.  
  
This part will be Annika's part. This will take place when she is almost fifteen. We will be expanding on the part from "Runaway" where we got a glimpse of Annika and Gloria as teens. Therefore the issue is suicide. Unfortunately suicide is very common. It is not to be taken lightly. If you or anyone you know is considering suicide then please get help immediately.  
  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at www.chibiscouts.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Breaking Point  
  
Part Three: Annika  
  
Issue: Suicide  
  
By   
  
Angel Raye  
  
"Oh I can't take it anymore," Gloria shouted as she threw down her Math book. "If I have to spend one more minute studying for this stupid entrance exam I shall go crazy."  
  
Ariel pulled off her reading glasses and looked at Gloria. "It's only September," she pointed out. "We still have a few more months before the exam. You know my mother will not let any of us slack off until then."  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit and study all the time like you do Ariel," Gloria bluntly stated. Ariel flushed and didn't say anything else.   
  
Annika had been sitting watching all of this with amusement. "We've only got another hour to go and then we can relax the rest of the day," she gently reminded her best friend. So please sit down before Amy comes in and catches us not working."  
  
"Please," Faith grumbled. "I would like to go work out in the gym before dinner and I don't want to have to study for an extra hour."  
  
"Same here," Hope added. "I want to practice the violin and if I have to study another hour I will be very upset."  
  
Gloria sighed and sat back down. She didn't understand why they had to take an exam to get into high school but she studied for it anyway. So the five girls continued to work quietly. After an hour Amy came in and was pleased to see all of them working quietly. "Time's up ladies," she told them. "Relax for the rest of the day."  
  
"Hurrah," Gloria cried as she jumped up. "And tonight is Saturday which means we can go out and do something."  
  
"What shall we do," Annika asked as she gathered up her stuff and followed Gloria out the door. The others trailed after them.  
  
"Whatever it is we can count Maggie and Daisy out," Faith told them. "There's a dance at their school tonight."  
  
"I can't wait until high school when there will be more dances," sighed Hope wistfully. Faith playfully tugged at her sister's pretty hair.  
  
"Well Maggie and Daisy worked hard on these entrance exams," Ariel told them. "So we should work hard too."  
  
"Pooh," Gloria muttered since she had inherited her mother's terrible study habits. Annika giggled. Gloria still always made her laugh.  
  
"So you all are finished with another of Amy's grueling study sessions," Maggie stated as she came up with Daisy.  
  
"Grueling is putting it mildly," Gloria groaned.  
  
"We wanted ask if you girls would like to come to the dance tonight," Daisy stated.  
  
"Nani," Hope gasped. "But we're junior high kids."  
  
"We know that," Daisy replied. "But all of you are in grade nine and will be coming to high school next year. We thought you would like to see what a high school dance is like."  
  
"Count me in," Gloria cried out.  
  
"Me too," Hope added.  
  
Faith thought for a moment and then agreed, "Okay as long as I don't have to wear anything girly."  
  
"It's a casual dance," Maggie informed her. She turned to Annika and Ariel. "What about you two?"  
  
"I would like too," Ariel replied. "I'll have to check with Mom." Ariel had a feeling that Amy would say no since she wasn't even thirteen yet.  
  
"Annika," Daisy asked.  
  
Annika hesitated. "I don't know," she whispered shyly. The thought of going to a dance full of strangers scared her.  
  
"Oh come on Annika," Hope urged. "Get over your shyness and come with us. We'll be there so you can stick with us."  
  
"Yes please come on," Gloria added slipping her arm through Annika's. "It will be fun and we're going to be in high school next year."  
  
"Okay," Annika murmured reluctantly.  
  
"We'll have a good time," Gloria promised.  
  
"I hope so," Annika thought as she headed back to her quarters.  
  
As soon as she got back to her quarters Annika immediately sought out her mother. Raye was kneeling down in front of the fire. "Mama," Annika whispered from the door of the fire room.  
  
Raye broke her concentration and turned to her daughter. "Hi Sweetie," she greeted. "Finished studying for the day?"  
  
"Yes," Annika replied as she sat down on the floor next to Raye. Raye embraced her daughter tightly. Annika rested contently in her mother's arms for a moment and then sat back up. "Daisy and Maggie invited us to come with them to the high school dance tonight. May I go," Annika asked secretly hoping that Raye would find a reason to say no.  
  
"Of course you may," Raye exclaimed. She stroked Annika's cheek. "You need go out and have fun."  
  
"It's scary Mama," Annika admitted quietly. "I don't like crowds."  
  
"I know you don't but you've got to come out of that shell one day," Raye pointed out. She constantly worried about her daughter's shyness. "If your friends are going then you will be fine. Just have fun."  
  
"Okay," Annika sighed as she got up and headed back to her room. She just hoped that she would have a good time.  
  
Later on Annika was heading for the dance with the other girls. Amy had not allowed Ariel to go saying that a high school dance was no place for a girl who wasn't thirteen yet. So she and Madelyn decided to watch movies. Annika wished that she could be with them but here she was going to the dance. "Do I look okay," Hope asked as she smoothed out her dress.  
  
"You look beautiful sis," Faith assured her with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Here we are girls," Daisy called as they arrived at the high school. Annika found herself drawing closer to Gloria. The gym was crowded with high school students dancing.   
  
"This is so cool," Gloria raved. She flipped back her hair. "Just think Annika we'll be here next year."  
  
"I know," Annika gasped shyly. She wished this evening were over with.  
  
After a while Annika was sitting by Faith in the chairs. Daisy, Maggie, Gloria and Faith had all been asked to dance. Annika didn't want to be asked to dance. She just wanted to go home. "Faith why aren't you dancing with anyone?"  
  
"No one has asked me yet," Faith replied. "Besides I'd much rather be playing baseball of something like that." Faith looked at her shy companion. "Why don't you find someone to dance with?"  
  
"I don't want too," Annika whispered.  
  
"Honestly," Faith sighed. "How can such outgoing people like Raye and Chad have such a shy child?" Annika blushed a scarlet red.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice interrupted their conversation. Annika looked up and saw a boy of about seventeen standing over her. He was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I couldn't help wondering why an exotic beauty like yourself isn't dancing."  
  
"I uh I," Annika gasped going all tongue-tied. This boy was good looking.  
  
"She's a little shy," Faith put in wanting to help her friend all she could.  
  
"Well would you like to dance with me," the boy asked. "I can bring you out of your shyness."  
  
"Well," Annika whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Go on," Faith urged giving Annika a shove. "Live a little." The next thing Annika knew she was being led to the dance floor. Fortunately she was a good dancer thanks to the fact that her mother would dance with her when she was a child.  
  
"So does the shy one have a name," the boy asked as they danced together.  
  
"Annika Hino," Annika replied shyly.  
  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the boy stated. "I'm Eien Amaya."  
  
"A pleasure," Annika murmured feeling her heart beating. She felt herself relaxing as she began to enjoy herself.  
  
Annika found herself spending the evening with Eien and enjoying it. He seemed to be a really nice young man. She found out he was in the eleventh grade and played American style football.   
  
"So you are studying for the high school entrance exam," Eien asked.  
  
"Yes," Annika sighed. "It's not easy work but I know I'll do okay."  
  
"That's good," Eien replied. He then smiled at Annika. "You know these high school dances can be kind of dull. I can show you a really good time."  
  
"What kind of good time," Annika asked shyly.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you," Eien replied. He took Annika's hand and led her out the door. Annika found herself being led to the parking lot.   
  
"Where are we going," Annika asked nervously.  
  
"To my car," Eien told her as he led her to a small red car. "I'm going to take you to a place where we can really have fun." Annika felt alarmed but didn't dare protest. She got into Eien's car quietly and wondered where he was taking her.  
  
After about twenty minutes Eien parked the car at a cliff. Annika immediately knew where she was. It was called Lover's Point. "What are we doing here," Annika asked trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.  
  
"I thought we could spend some time here," Eien replied as he put his arm around Annika's thin shoulders. Annika was frightened. Eien leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "You have a sweet mouth," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," Annika gasped not knowing what to say. Eien kissed her again. This time Annika felt his tongue sliding into her mouth. She tensed up in fright and waited for the kiss to break off. But it didn't. Then Eien began to unbutton her shirt. This time Annika used whatever nerve she had left and pulled away from him. "Don't," she gasped as she began to button her shirt back up. Raye had talked with her about sex and told her it should be with someone she was married too.  
  
"Why not," Eien asked. "I wanted to show you a good time. People only come here to have sex. I thought you wanted this."  
  
"I never said that," Annika protested. "You just said that you were going to show me a good time."  
  
"How naïve you are," Eien muttered angrily. "When I said a good time I thought you wanted this."  
  
"Well I don't," Annika choked. "Now please let's just go."  
  
"Oh no," Eien declared. "I came here to have a good time and I plan on doing that." Before Annika could protest Eien grabbed her and started trying to pull her shirt off. This time Annika really became Raye's daughter and belted him in the gut. "I said no," she shouted. She opened the door to the car and got out prepared to walk back to the palace even if it took all night.  
  
"You bitch," Eien roared in rage as he got out after her. Annika grew frightened again as she tried to get away. But Eien grabbed her and punched her in the eye. "I'll show you what happens to girls who hit me," he yelled. Before Annika could get away he began to repeatedly punch in the face. Annika cried in pain as she took the blows to her face. Finally everything went black.  
  
When she came too Annika saw that Gloria was knelt down beside her. "It's okay Annika," Gloria soothed brushing back Annika violet locks that were soaked with blood. "I called your parents on the communicator. They're on their way."  
  
"Gloria," Annika managed to whisper weakly. She tried to sit up but Gloria gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Don't move," Gloria cautioned. "I don't know how serious your injuries are."  
  
"How did you manage to find me," Annika gasped out.  
  
"I found out from some of the other high school students where that creep Eien likes to take junior high girls who come for dances," Gloria replied grimly. "Apparently he has a reputation for making girls lose their virginity, especially shy girls like yourself. I broke away from my search party to come here."  
  
Annika began to cry softly. She couldn't believe she had almost become another victim of Eien. "He seemed so nice too," she choked.  
  
"According the Daisy he has that charm," Gloria muttered.  
  
Before anything else was said a car pulled up. Annika recognized it immediately. It was her father's car. Raye jumped out and flew over to Annika. "Annika darling are you all right," Raye cried in horror as she knelt down by her daughter.  
  
"Mama," Annika croaked.   
  
Raye was about to gather Annika into her arms when another voice spoke out. "Wait a minute Raye." Annika realized it was Amy's voice. Amy knelt down on the other side of Annika. "Can you move your arms and legs," she asked. Annika moved and then nodded. Amy gently pressed Annika's ribs. When the girl didn't wince in pain Amy concluded that nothing was broken. "Let's get her back to the palace so that I can treat her," Amy told them.  
  
"Why don't you let me carry her Raye," Chad offered.  
  
"I got her," Raye replied as she stood up with Annika in her arms. She was strong and Annika was very petite so carrying her was no problem. Everyone piled into the car and headed back to the palace. Annika found herself blacking out again.  
  
When Annika came too the second time she was in the palace hospital. She saw her parents and Amy by her bed. "Mama," Annika whispered.  
  
"Well look who's awake," Amy commented.  
  
"Are you sure she is going to be all right Amy," Raye asked anxiously as she smoothed Annika's locks back from her face.  
  
"She's fine Raye," Amy assured her. "Nothing's broken. Annika is just going to be stiff and sore for a couple of days. She was lucky."  
  
"Lucky," Chad exploded. "She was beaten up by a boy and you say she was lucky."  
  
"She could have been killed," Amy reminded him. "Most girls in a similar situations are killed. Annika at least fought back and aside from some bad bruises she is fine."  
  
Raye smiled gently at Annika. "How are you doing Darling," she asked as she kissed Annika's forehead."  
  
"Sore," Annika replied. The tears sprung into her eyes. "I was so scared Mama," she sobbed. "I was so scared."  
  
"Hush Darling," Raye soothed as she pulled her daughter into her arms. Annika wept on her mother's shoulder. Did anyone understand how she was feeling?  
  
Gloria was relieved when she found out that Annika was going to be okay. As soon as Annika was out of the palace hospital she went to see her. "Annika," she cried flinging her arms around Annika's thin shoulders. "I'm so glad you are going to be all right."  
  
"Hi Gloria," Annika murmured. "Thanks for finding me."  
  
"Hey," Gloria exclaimed. "You're my best friend and will be for all eternity. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"I know," Annika replied. Gloria frowned. There was something very different with her friend's demeanor.   
  
"So do you want to go and do something," Gloria asked. "The twins and I are going to go and see a movie. We'd like you to come with us."  
  
"No thank you," Annika said. "I really don't feel like doing anything today."  
  
"Okay," Gloria sighed. "Are you still sore?"  
  
"Yes," Annika replied in a distant voice.   
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you and keep you company," Gloria asked next.  
  
"No," Annika shook her head. "You go and have some fun. I really would like to be alone right now."  
  
"Are you sure," Gloria prodded.  
  
"Yes," Annika replied. She turned to Gloria. "Go and have fun."  
  
Reluctantly Gloria left. {"Maybe she's still shook up from what happened,"} Gloria thought. {"She'll be back to her old self in a couple of days."}  
  
A couple of weeks passed and Gloria's concern for her best friend escalated. Annika withdrew completely. Raye and Chad were worried too and tried to bring their daughter out of her shell. But Annika had no interest in anything. She went to school and then as soon as she escaped from Amy's study sessions she retreated to her room. There she would just sit and stare out her window. She wouldn't work on her crafts nor would she go meditate in front of the fire. Nothing interested her anymore.  
  
After two weeks of this behavior Raye decided to talk to her daughter about her concerns. "Annika Sweetie," she began as she sat down on the bed. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"No Mama," Annika replied still staring out the window.  
  
Raye frowned. She reached over and slipped her hand under Annika's chin and turned her head towards hers. She looked into her daughter's violet eyes. "Everyone is worried about you," she told her. "I know you've always been shy but now you're just withdrawn. I know what happened to you was traumatic but don't let it undo everything we've worked so hard for all these years."  
  
"Mama I told you that I'm fine," Annika stated. There was an edge in her usually gentle voice.  
  
"You're lying," Raye pointed out bluntly. "You forget that because I'm your mother I always know when you are lying."  
  
"Well then maybe I don't want to talk about it," Annika suddenly shouted much to Raye's surprise. "Did you ever think of that Mama? I just don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it."  
  
"I know you do," Raye replied after taking a deep breath. Usually when Annika talked to her in that tone she would get into trouble. But this time Raye reminded herself that Annika had had an upsetting experience a couple of weeks ago and was more then likely edgy because of it. "But everyone is worried about you and we want to help."  
  
"Well I will be fine," Annika firmly told her. "I just want to be left alone right now."  
  
"Very well," Raye sighed reluctantly. She got up. "But promise me that you will come to me if you need to talk."  
  
"I will," Annika promised. She watched as Raye left the room. She then went back to gazing out the window. No one would understand what she was going through.  
  
A couple of days later Annika didn't feel any better. No matter how hard she tried the feelings she had been feeling did not go away. {"They're not going to go away,"} Annika bitterly thought. {"Things always happen to me and I hate it. If my bad luck isn't going to stop on it's own and then I'll end it on my own."} Annika didn't stop to think that since she started junior high things had improved since Miyaki went to a different school. She still got teased for being so sensitive but not as often as elementary school. Also she hadn't been a target for the last several enemies. All Annika could think was the attack from a couple of weeks ago and she wanted to end the pain. She pulled out a pen and two pieces of stationery. She began to write on one:  
  
Dear Mama and Dad,  
  
You both know I love you very much. But I can't live with the feelings that I've had these last couple of weeks. Being attack by an enemy is one thing. I can become a Senshi and fight it off. But what Eien did not only frightened and hurt me but also humiliated me. I wanted to show you that I can be a mature person and deal with it on my own but I haven't been able too. I am sorry but I can't live like this anymore. Some people seem to be born with a black cloud following them and I am one of those people. Please forgive me for what I am doing.  
  
Love,  
  
Annika  
  
Annika read through the letter and then folded it. She knew how much her mother would grieve but one day she would understand why she decided to do what she was going to do. She got her pen and began to write on the other piece of stationery.  
  
Dear Gloria,  
  
I just wanted to thank you for being my best friend for our whole lives. I don't know if I could have gotten through everything without you. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. Thank you.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Annika  
  
With both letters finished Annika placed the one for her parents on the end table next to the couch. She then left her quarters with Gloria's letter in her hands. She walked down the palace halls until she got to the Venus quarters. She was about to slip it under the door when she stopped. She straightened up and knocked on the door. Gloria answered. Her face brightened when she saw it was Annika. "Annika," she exclaimed. "Come on in."  
  
"I can't," Annika replied. She held out the letter. "I just wanted to give you this."  
  
"What is it," Gloria asked taking the letter from her.  
  
"It's a letter," Annika told her. She looked at Gloria. "Please don't open it for at least half an hour."  
  
"Why," Gloria asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Just please wait," Annika pleaded. {"Because that will give me plenty of time."}  
  
"All right," Gloria agreed in a reluctant voice. "I'll see you later." Annika only nodded and headed back to her quarters. As soon as she got there she went into the kitchen and opened the drawer that held the knives. She pulled out a sharp one.  
  
{"Forgive me Mama, Minna,"} Annika thought as she plunged the knife into her wrist. She felt herself growing weak as she collapsed to her knees. Within minutes everything around her went black.  
  
Annika felt herself floating in the white mist. There was a white light in one direction. She started to move toward it. "Annika," a voice called. "Come on."  
  
{"Who's calling me,"} Annika asked herself. {"Am I dead?"}  
  
"Annika," the voice sounded much clearer. "Come on. Come back to us."  
  
"Amy," Annika murmured.  
  
"Yes," Amy replied as Annika opened her eyes. "Wake up."  
  
Annika found herself in the palace hospital. There was a bandage around her wrist and she was hooked to an IV. "Amy," she repeated.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," Amy heaved a sigh of relief. "It was touch and go there for a while. I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
Annika immediately remembered what happened. She looked in despair at Amy. She saw that Hotaru was there too. "Who found me in time," Annika asked as tears rolled down her face. "Why didn't you let me die?"  
  
"Gloria found you," Amy replied. "And I am glad for once that she didn't do what she was told to do because otherwise you would be dead. As for the answer to your second question, despite what you think, there are a lot of people here who love you and want you to live. Now I am not going to let you out of here until you get the thought of suicide out of your head. If I have to keep you in restraints and have someone with your twenty four hours a day then I will."  
  
"Doesn't anyone understand," Annika cried. "I'm so sick of these terrible things happening to me."  
  
"So instead of trying to make things better you just want to give up," Amy stated. Usually she was very gentle with Annika but now since the girl had given her and everyone else a terrible fright Amy knew she was going to have to be firm. Annika didn't have an answer. Amy knew she was pondering what she said. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later," she told her. "Right now your parents want to see you." She went to the door and left the room.   
  
Hotaru walked over and checked over the IV. "You really have a lot of people worried," she informed Annika quietly. "You really ought to count your blessings."  
  
Before Annika could answer Raye and Chad came in with Amy. "Annika," Raye flew over and gathered Annika into her arms. She hugged her daughter tightly. Chad hugged her next and then they sat down by the bed. Raye kept a tight hold of Annika's hand. "Why Annika," Raye asked. "Why?"  
  
"I know what happened was traumatic," Chad added. "But you know that we will do anything to help."  
  
"You just don't understand," Annika sighed. Now that she hadn't succeeded in killing herself she might as well tell what was going on. "I was picked on all throughout elementary school, especially by Miyaki. Then I get to junior high. It's a little better but kids still picked on me sometimes and it's so hard for me to make friends. Then I go to this high school dance and I meet Eien. I thought he liked me. But then he tries to take advantage of me and when I don't give in he beats me. I was so scared. Then I started thinking when I go to this high school next year would I have a reputation of being easy? I couldn't bear it. I am so sick of terrible things always happening to me. I thought if I died then things would be better."  
  
"You're wrong there," Raye told her. "Can't you think about how all of us here would feel if you died? You are the most important person in my life. I love you. So do your father, Amy, Gloria and everyone else. Your death would be a devastation to everyone here."  
  
"I'm sorry," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face. She turned to Amy and said something she never thought she would say. "Help me Amy. Help me to get over all of this so I won't feel this way anymore."  
  
"I will help you," Amy promised. "We will all help you."  
  
Annika remained in the hospital for three weeks. Afterwards she saw Amy three days a week to work through her issues. With her therapy, Senshi practice, studying for the high school entrance exam and spending time with family and friends Annika was very busy. But everyone noticed something. Annika was growing more confident in herself. She was still shy and sensitive but she was getting much stronger emotionally.  
  
"You know," Amy thoughtfully told Raye one evening at dinner. "I think Annika attempting suicide was a good thing."  
  
"How can you say that," Raye asked in surprise.  
  
"Not good in that it was right," Amy replied. "It started her on the road to becoming a stronger person. She has made more progress these last few months then she has since she was eight. I'm proud of her."  
  
"So am I," Raye sighed as she saw the sense in what Amy was saying. "She has come a long way."  
  
Gloria was having a similar conversation with Annika. "You have really come a long way," she told her best friend.  
  
"Amy told me that too," Annika giggled. She beamed at Gloria. "I feel like I can handle anything."  
  
"You can," Gloria assured her. She then leaned over and whispered, "But if you ever try to kill yourself again, then I will bring you back and kill you myself."  
  
Annika looked surprised but then she saw that Gloria was joking. She began to laugh and so did Gloria. Life was rough but you just had to get through it.  
  
End of Part Three. 


	4. Hope: Rape

Hi Minna! Here is part four of "Breaking Point." This will be Hope's part. It will take place when she is sixteen. The issue she will be dealing with is rape. I have never been raped but I know some people who have. If that happens to you then go to the police immediately. Also due to the fact that I keep my stories hentai free there will not be any specific rape scenes.   
  
I do apologize for the long wait in getting this part of the story out. A lot has happened. I started a new job. Then my computer decided to disable Microsoft Office so I had to wait until I could get a CD from a friend. I've also had a death in the family. My dad passed away on September 9 so I haven't exactly been in creative mode.   
  
Please remember that just because this will be my last Chibi Senshi series doesn't mean that I won't accept your Chibi Senshi stories. They will still be welcome and of course any pictures you do of them will be placed on the site.  
  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at www.chibiscout.com Once again we had to move to another address. Some hacker was having a field day with the site.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Breaking Point  
  
Part Four: Hope  
  
Issue: Rape  
  
By   
  
Angel Raye  
  
Hope stood at her full sized mirror holding different dresses up. Annika was sitting on her bed thumbing through a magazine, her long violet tresses spilling onto the pages. "Annika," Hope turned from the mirror. "Which dress do you think I should wear tonight?"  
  
Annika looked up and studied the two dresses. One was an aqua color and the other was blue. "I like the aqua one best," she replied in her soft voice.   
  
"The aqua one it is then," Hope proclaimed as she put the blue one back in the closet. When she and Faith turned thirteen Haruka and Michiru converted the guest bedroom into a room for Hope. Due to the girls different personalities Haruka and Michiru agreed that they each needed their own rooms. Hope was glad. She decorated her room to her own feminine tastes. Her love of the ocean showed in her room too.  
  
"So who are you going out with tonight," Annika asked. Hope was dating several boys right now trying to decide whom she wanted for a boyfriend.  
  
"His name is Osamu," Hope replied. She turned to Annika. "He's in the art club with us."  
  
"Oh I know who you are talking about," Annika exclaimed. She frowned. "Are you sure you want to go out with him?"  
  
"Of course I do," Hope told her. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well," Annika hesitated. "He has something of a reputation."  
  
"Oh come on Annika," Hope scoffed. "I haven't heard anything. Most of the girls in the art club are dying to go out with him. Where have you heard such a thing?"  
  
"There's a girl in the archery club with me, Saki," Annika told her. "She went out with him once. She wasn't really specific but she was going on about how he came onto her so strongly."  
  
"Saki is a bizarre person who would do anything for attention," Hope pointed out.  
  
"She's not that bad," Annika rebuked. "She's just different." She stood up next to Hope. Hope was tall while Annika was short. As a result there was a good six-inch difference in their height. "I'm not trying to be like your parents," Annika told her. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine," Hope assured her. "I just want to see who is best suited for me. I'm not like you who is lucky enough to be dating a college man." Annika flushed a bright pink. When she entered high school this year she found that her childhood crush, Konyo, was going to a nearby college. He had come by the school to get his records transferred over and ran into Annika. Annika had been thrilled to see him again since she hadn't seen him since he started junior high. Their three-year age difference had kept them from going to same school since then. So Konyo asked her out and they had been dating ever since. Neither Raye nor Chad were thrilled that their daughter was dating a college man but since Konyo was an old friend they allowed it. "Are you going out with him tonight," Hope asked.  
  
"No," Annika sighed. "He had to go out of town this weekend for his cousin's wedding."  
  
"So what are you going to do tonight," Hope asked as she began to style her hair.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Annika replied. {"Maybe I'll call Saki."}  
  
Osamu arrived at the palace at seven o'clock. Michiru and Haruka as usual wanted to meet Hope's date. That was one of the criteria they had for going out on dates. They had to meet the boys who were taking the girls out. Faith hadn't even been on half as many dates as Hope but she had her share.  
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama this is Osamu," Hope introduced them. Haruka and Michiru looked at the young man. He was very good-looking, tall with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"A pleasure," Haruka stated.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Osamu replied as he bowed to them. "Thank you for allowing me to take out Hope tonight."  
  
"Just bring her back by curfew," Michiru told him and Osamu promised he would. Hand in hand he and Hope left the palace and headed out.  
  
"So where are we going tonight," Hope asked.  
  
"We're going out to eat and then after that it's a surprise," Osamu replied.  
  
"Can't wait," Hope exclaimed.  
  
"And we will have a great time," Osamu told her with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Annika waited impatiently at the palace entrance. Since Hope told her whom she was going out with tonight she had a bad feeling. So she called Saki hoping to get some more information out of her about Osamu. Hope had left a couple of hours ago so Annika hoped it wouldn't be too late. Haruka and Michiru were also gone for the evening so if anything had to be done Annika was going to have to do it alone.  
  
After what seemed like forever Saki arrived. Many people couldn't understand what shy, sweet Annika saw in her. Saki's hair was dyed black and hung straight to her shoulders. She had a very pale face; so pale it looked almost deathly. Her black lipstick and eyeliner made it look even paler. When she wasn't in her school uniform she wore all black clothing. At first Raye disapproved of Annika's choice of friends outside the palace but then she realized that her daughter, with her soft heart was making friends with outcasts like Saki. So Raye, feeling proud, let her daughter make these unusual friends. As long as Annika wasn't hurt then that was all that mattered.  
  
"Welcome Saki," Annika greeted her.  
  
"Thank you for having me," Saki replied as she followed Annika to her quarters. "Most people find me too bizarre to hang out with. You're different."  
  
"I know what it's like to be an outcast," Annika sighed. There was no one else home at the moment. Chad had night duty in the control room and Raye was spending the evening with the queen and the rest of the Inner Senshi. She motioned for Saki to sit on the couch. "There is something I needed to ask you."  
  
"What is it," Saki asked as she sat down.  
  
"Osamu," Annika replied. "You went out with him once didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Saki muttered. "I really don't want to talk about him. It's a night I would rather forget."  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if I weren't concerned about Hope," Annika stated. She saw Saki's questioning look and hastily added, "She's on a date with him tonight."  
  
"Nani," Saki cried out. She quickly calmed down and said quietly, "Let's hope she doesn't go through what I went through."  
  
"What did he do to you," Annika asked insistently.   
  
Saki sat back on the couch. "He raped me," she whispered. Annika heard this in horror. "Why didn't you tell anyone," she demanded.  
  
"I was too ashamed," Saki admitted.  
  
Annika jumped off the couch. "I've got to get a hold of Hope."  
  
"That dinner was fabulous tonight," Hope told Osamu.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Osamu replied.  
  
"Where are we going now," Hope asked.  
  
"Actually I thought that I would show you my house," Osamu stated. "My parents are out of town and my sister is at a sleepover so it will just be the two of us. It's not that far from here."  
  
"I would like to see your house," Hope said. Osamu smiled and the two walked together. Pretty soon they arrived at a middle class neighborhood. Osamu led her to a two-story house.   
  
"Here we are," Osamu declared as he opened to the door. Hope went in. Osamu turned on the lights. Hope gave a gasp of wonder. The house was beautiful on the inside. Everything was antique. "My mother is an antique nut," Osamu explained. "So just about everything in our house is from an antique shop."  
  
"I think it's wonderful," Hope told him.  
  
"Come sit down on the couch," Osamu invited as he sat down. Hope went over and sat down beside him. "I hope you are having fun."  
  
"I am," Hope replied.  
  
"So am I," Osamu told her. He leaned over and kissed Hope on the mouth. Hope tensed up and then relaxed. When the kiss was broken Osamu whispered in her ear, "Would you like to move to the bedroom?"  
  
"Nani," Hope gasped in surprise.  
  
"I was just asking if you wanted to move to the bedroom," Osamu replied.  
  
"No," Hope told him as she got up from the couch. "I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
Osamu frowned at her. "Very well," he stated. He got up from the couch. "I can respect that."  
  
"Good," Hope sighed in relief.  
  
"We'll just have fun in here," Osamu said and before Hope could do anything she found herself pinned to the floor with Osamu right on top of her.  
  
"What are you doing," Hope shrieked in terror.  
  
"I'm not going to let you ruin my fun tonight," Osamu told her as he began tearing her dress.  
  
"No," Hope screamed as she struggled to get free. She wasn't successful. She continued to scream as she felt her clothes being ripped off.  
  
Annika paced around the palace entrance again. She had been unable to raise Hope on either her communicator or cell phone. Saki had left a while ago and Annika anxiously waited for Hope to get home. She prayed that she was worrying for nothing.  
  
The door opened and Annika looked up. Hope came limping in. Her dress was torn, her face was bruised and blood was running down her legs. Tears were running down her face. "Annika," she choked when she saw her friend. She collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Hope," Annika dashed over and wrapped her arms around Hope. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Saki told me all about Osamu."  
  
"He raped me," Hope screamed hysterically. "I tried to get away but I couldn't."  
  
"It's okay," Annika soothed. "I couldn't get a hold of anyone in your family but the queen and the Inner Senshi are here. Let's get Amy."  
  
A short while later Hope was lying on an examination table with Amy taking a look at her. Fortunately Hotaru was in tonight too so Hope was able to get comfort from her mentor. Raye was trying to get a hold of Haruka and Michiru while Mina was ordering the guards to arrest Osamu. "I tried to fight him," Hope sobbed. "But I couldn't get away."  
  
"It's okay Hope," Hotaru gently soothed her. "The important thing is that you're alive and you are going to be okay. Some rape victims aren't so lucky."  
  
"She's right Hope," Amy added. She straightened up. The look on her face told Hotaru all that she needed to know. Hope had definitely been raped.   
  
Raye came in. "I've contacted Michiru and Haruka," she informed them. "They're on their way."  
  
"I'll need to talk to them before they see Hope," Amy stated.   
  
Mina came in next. "I've sent several palace guards out to arrest Osamu," she informed them. "The police will be involved too so Amy I will need a copy of the examination record and I'll need a statement from you Hope."  
  
"Oh please don't make me talk about this again," Hope cried.  
  
"Hope," Hotaru gently began. "I know this is hard but it's the only way we can make Osamu pay the price." Hope sniffled and nodded her head.  
  
Serenity came in. "Michiru and Haruka are getting back," she informed them.  
  
"I want to see them," Hope pleaded.  
  
"Let me talk to them first," Amy told her. "Then I will send them in." Hope nodded her head and watched Amy leave the room.  
  
"Amy," Michiru came flying in with Haruka right behind her. "Where's Hope?"  
  
"Calm down," Amy instructed. "Hope is in the examination room. I've just finished looking her over."  
  
"What happened," Haruka demanded.  
  
"She was definitely raped," Amy replied. She saw the stricken looks on both Haruka and Michiru's faces. "She's going to be all right. She is just going to need time to emotionally recover from this but she won't have any physical scars."  
  
"Could she have gotten pregnant," Michiru asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"It's too soon to tell," Amy replied. "But since she just got over her cycle last week she should be okay."  
  
"Can we go see her now," Haruka asked. Amy nodded and they went in.  
  
"Michiru-mama," Hope jumped off the examination table and ran to her parents. She was immediately in Michiru's arms. "I was so scared Michiru-mama," she sobbed. "I tried to fight him but I couldn't."  
  
"It's okay Hope," Michiru soothed. "You're going to be okay. This wasn't your fault."  
  
"I was so stupid going into his house with him," Hope sobbed. "He was just so nice and every girl in school wants to go out with him."  
  
"Where is this young man," Haruka raged.  
  
"Now Haruka-papa calm down," Hotaru soothed. "You won't help Hope by getting arrested yourself for assaulting a minor."  
  
"You're right," Haruka muttered unclenching her fists. "But justice will be served."  
  
Outside the door Faith was listening. Annika had called her and told her what had happened to her sister. In a panic Faith had dashed back to the palace to be with her sister but she hesitated outside when she heard Haruka talking. She thought for a moment and then made up her mind. She turned and exited the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Despite his claims of innocence Osamu had been arrested and put in jail. He had called his parents but it would be a while before they came. So he was surprised when the police told him he had a visitor. "Maybe my parents came early," he said as he followed the police officer. He was surprised to see Faith was the visitor. "What are you doing here," he demanded.   
  
"Just wanted to give you what you deserved," she stated.  
  
"And what's that," he asked.  
  
A punch in the mouth was his reply.  
  
"Honestly Faith," Haruka groaned as she drove them back from the police station. The police had called after Faith had punched Osamu in the mouth. "Don't you think we have enough problems without you going around punching people in the mouth?"  
  
"At least I only punched him," Faith growled. "I wanted to do a lot more after what he did to my sister tonight."  
  
"I understand," Haruka replied. "But we aren't going to help Hope by getting into trouble ourselves. Hope did the right thing telling someone right away. This young man will most likely be convicted. You will just need to be there as emotional support for Hope right now. That's how you can help her."  
  
"All right," Faith sighed. She sat back in the seat of the car. Nothing more was said the rest of the ride home. As soon as Haruka turned off the car Faith dashed back to their quarters. Hope was sitting on the couch in her nightclothes. She had finished showering and was now waiting for her sister to get home.  
  
"Faith," Michiru scolded as her other daughter burst into the room. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't," Faith replied.  
  
"That is obvious," Michiru grumbled.   
  
Faith turned to her sister on the couch. There was a look in Hope's eyes that only her twin could read. "You go girl," it said. Faith smiled and Hope returned it. That smile told Faith that her sister was going be all right.  
  
One month later...  
  
Hope nervously stood at the bottom of the steps of the Crystal Tokyo Court house. The last month had been stressful. Amy had been working with her at trying to sort her feelings. Michiru and Haruka wasted no time in getting therapy sessions scheduled for her. The Cosmic Senshi had been very supportive, especially Faith and Annika. Annika even went a little further and got Saki to talk with Hope about her experiences. Hope was a bit reluctant at first but then found it was nice talking to someone who knew what she had been through.   
  
Once the word of Osamu's arrest spread through the school other girls came forward. They too had been raped by him but unlike Hope hadn't told anyone. One and all agreed to support Hope.  
  
Michiru squeezed Hope's hand. "Are you ready," she asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Hope replied.  
  
"Then let's put this punk behind bars," Haruka declared. Hope smiled and the three of them walked up the steps.  
  
That evening there was a celebration at the palace. Osamu had been found guilty and convicted. For the first time since her ordeal Hope had a reason to be happy. Saki and some of the other victims of Osamu were there too. They had all testified against Osamu and were glad that he got what he deserved.   
  
"You're a strong person," Hotaru told Hope.  
  
"I guess I get that from Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa," Hope replied. "They're very strong."  
  
"I agree," Hotaru laughed. "But you didn't allow yourself to spiral downward like someone else might have."  
  
"I wasn't going to give that creep the satisfaction," Hope declared. "And now he is where he belongs. He won't be raping anyone else for a long time."  
  
"And it's because you did something right away," Hotaru told her. She looked at the girl straight in the eye. "Always keep that good head on your shoulders. It wills ave you a lot of grief later."  
  
"I will," Hope replied. "I promise." She and Hotaru smiled and then turned back to the celebration.  
  
End of part four. 


End file.
